


[S] Leitmotifs: Enter

by landofspaceandrainbows (cereus)



Series: Musicstuck Meta [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Meta, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/pseuds/landofspaceandrainbows
Summary: Or: about [ s ] caliborn: enter.
Series: Musicstuck Meta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070168
Kudos: 4
Collections: March Meta Matters Challenge





	[S] Leitmotifs: Enter

[s] caliborn: enter

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=muPJK8gijc4>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVlsIhbQ2qM>

( ^ and in case you need a refresher on themes and leitmotifs)

Just noticed at some point that if you listen to the music in [ s ] caliborn: enter

It's a combo between caliborn / LE / elmo's usual carnival music .... and the quest bed god tier music from John doing it.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JpSYbs1Zf3g>

And in terms of leitmotifs, a leitmotif is a piece of music that stands in for something or someone, and if you combine leitmotifs you can… suggest you’re combining the things they stand for.

So in this case it’s Caliborn + God Tier.

Except caliborn doesn’t god tier in this flash, right? He just predominates and enters?

But then thinking of this, I started noticing some interesting things about what’s happening: That predominating includes

  * sleeping on a special bed
  * the merging and integrating of two halves
  * an increase in powers and abilities
  * and in this case someone getting stabbed a little



So if this is Caliborn’s version of God Tiering in terms of being important to him, o shit!!

One, that means that this flash is showing him getting a whooooole lot more powerfulWhich sucks for us and everyone

And Two… if we look at God Tiering and how it usually works…. it works by merging and integrating, but he didn’t merge and integrate two halves in his rising up! He just offed one so to speak… and he didn’t get stabbed. Someone else did.

So this maybe suggests his rise, his God Tier, will be incomplete, off and broken, missing something. He’s maybe kinda screwed himself? Kanaya’s quote about “treating your dream selves so cavalierly” pops to mind.

…. So he doesn’t get stabbed, but * calliope * does.

So all the hints are, yes he’s definitely about to become terrifyingly more powerful (“o fuck” for us), but it’s an incomplete thing, a broken and crippled ascension, and maybe not too easily fixable? and who can reap the other benefits of this “God Tiering”? the physical emotional and spiritual benefits? not him, Calliope.

( now i need to cry and curl up in a corner )


End file.
